


Visit From Corporate

by xxxSunnySamxxx



Series: The Job [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Creampie, Gang Bang, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Size Kink, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxSunnySamxxx/pseuds/xxxSunnySamxxx
Summary: When I was invited to the corporate meeting, I was excited to meet Boss' high expectations.





	Visit From Corporate

I entered the meeting room with chills of anticipation. There were handsome men all around the table and I looked to Boss expectantly.

"Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet our most delightful employee." He says and leers at me in a way that makes my pussy flood. If I were wearing panties, they'd be soaked. 

The other men looked at me hungrily, some clearly staring at my breasts, nipples hard and visible through the thin white fabric of my dress. Some of the others raked their gaze up my stocking clad thighs, my garter strap peaking out from the bottom of my dress. 

"So," One of the men begins, "take your seat." He gestures at the table in the middle of the room, so I hop on and recline back, my dress slipping so that it just barely covers my twitching pussy.

I patiently await instruction as I watch the men around me unzip their pants and take out their cocks. I can't wait to have them all inside me. 

"Already, desperate my little slut?" Boss asks, "Touch yourself then."

I moan and spread my legs on the table, putting my wet pussy on display for all of them to see. I watch them stroke their hard cocks and slip my hand between my pussy lips. I rub lightly at my clit as I wait to be fucked. It feels good but not nearly enough. I know what they want and I want to take all of them at once. I want them to stuff me full.

As if, reading my mind, one of the men steps forward and shoves his cock into me. I spasm as my pussy clenches on his cock.

"Damn, you're a tight little slut." He starts fucking me hard and fast "Keep rubbing that cute little clit of yours." He commands and I comply.

"Yeah, we're gonna make her come until it hurts!" Another man states as he begins lubing my asshole.

I convulse at the pleasure as he wastes no time stretching me and I'm not afraid to be vocal about it. 

"Ah-ah-ah-haah-mmh! More! Please! Fuck!"

"Desperate little slut aint she?" The man fucking me says, "Get a cock in her tight little ass."

"AHH!" I moan louder as a cock slides into my ass, stetching me as both dicks fuck into me. I gasp and thrash as I orgasm but I still want- "More!"

"more, huh? You want two cocks fucking your desperate holes? Fucking whore, you gonna take that?"

"Yes! Uh! Unh-ah-ah-hah! Please!" I beg, two cocks still pounding into me.

"Well, if she can take it, let's lube her up at least." I gasp as one of the men walk up and cum all over my used holes. I moan and whine as the men fucking me chuckle. Two more men step up and press into each of my holes. I moan long and low at the stretch of two cocks forcing their way into my pussy and cum again with two more fucking mercilessly into my asshole. 

"I think she can take more." Boss chimes in, "One more in each hole."

The men fucking me grunt and I can feel their dicks pulse inside me at the idea and I moan loud. "You think she can take that?" One asks

"She fucking going to, " Boss growls next to my ear "Right you fucking whore? You gonna take six fat cocks and let us all fuck you until we're done?" I cum again as I nod desperately.

Two more cocks are thrust into me and it hurts having three fat cocks fucking each hole, they barely fit but they're stuffing me full so good. I cum again while being split open and treated like the cumslut that I am. Two of them cum inside my pussy and I scream at the sensation, and then I orgasm again when two more cocks take their place.

My legs are shaking in the air as they fuck me, I'm not gonna be able to walk. I feel cum drippling out of my pussy and drool pooling at the corners of my mouth as I take every cock in the room. 

"Fuck! AH! Uh! Uh! Unh! nng! Ahahaha! Fuck! Fuckmefuckme Fuck meee unnnnnnnnh!!" I they all cum inside me and I clench down not wanting to loose any of it while Boss jerks off all over me. It splatters over my tits and face and once their done I feel stretched and desperate for more but I can't talk or move as cum pools between my legs spilling from my used ass and pussy. 

"Alright gentlemen," Boss anounces "We'll take a breif lunch while our little whore sits in her mess, and we'll meet back here to do it again in thirty minutes." I moan in excitement.

"And while you wait.." Boss takes a large vibrating dildo off of a nearby table and shoves it into my pussy. He turns it all the way up as I thrash and he leaves the room. I twitch and push up against nothing as my insides continue to be assaulted.

God I love my job.


End file.
